La cena no servida
by Xtrated
Summary: ¡Pesca tu reto! ¿Qué sucede si al cenar falta alguien en tu mesa? Goku sabe que la cena se sirve al anochecer y que todos deben estar presentes... Pero ese día alguien faltó...


**Se supone que esto debe ser gracioso, pero realmente no soy nada buena con lo humorístico, me disculpo por eso u.u Sin embargo, espero este pequeño one les guste**

 **Reto ¡Pesca tu reto!**

* * *

 **La cena no servida**

 _El cielo iluminaba la cocina de Kamehouse anunciando el anochecer estaba por llegar y con eso la hora de la cena, Goku, discretamente se relamía los labios, esperando con ansias el momento en que Roshi los llamara a la mesa, para degustar los ricos platillos que saciarían su hambre. Ese día había sido muy pesado, su entrenamiento comenzó desde muy temprano, prohibiendo tomara su desayuno, y peor aún, su almuerzo; así que, su estómago le reclamaba por comida como si no hubiera un mañana, y parecía que Roshi prefería ignorar los ruidos que su cuerpo generaba, que satisfacer sus necesidades… O al menos hasta diez minutos después._

 _Tras el grito proferido por Roshi, Goku bajo corriendo al comedor, descubriendo que ya todos se encontraban sentados, esperando tranquilamente la mesa estuviera predispuesta para cada uno comenzar a servirse, sin embargo, algo raro pasaba a su alrededor, pues el bullicio que generalmente reinaba su hogar, había desaparecido dando paso a un grupo de gente con caras largas, sumándole, la falta de un integrante de su grupo… Krilin, Roshi, la tortuga, estaban ahí, Lunch se encargaba de repartir los platillos en la mesa… Y de Oolong, no había rastro alguno._

 _Por un momento, Goku creyó que rondaba por la casa, buscando algo que molestara a Lunch, o afuera, leyendo una de esas revistas que tanto les gustaba, pero, eso era imposible, su ki no rondaba por ningún sitio… Sin embargo, en cuanto Lunch sacó el platillo principal del horno, sus preguntas internas con respecto a su amigo faltante, cesaron, pues el aroma que expulsaba únicamente logró el hambre invadiera todos sus sentidos… Más, nunca imaginó que el hambre quedaría relegada por el horror, y las náuseas invadieran su cuerpo._

 _En la cacerola que guardaba el aroma de sus fantasías, reposaba un gran lechón cubierto de una salsa que olía realmente delicioso, acompañado de patatas, que en otra ocasión le hubieran resultado tan apetitosas, si no fuera por el miedo que recorría su ser… Aquel lechón, llevaba consigo una insignia que reconocería en cualquier lado, una pequeña banda de la patrulla roja, anudando sus patas para quedar del tamaño perfecto de la olla. Esa era la explicación a todas las dudas que le había generado no encontrar a su compañero… No estaba sentado esperando la cena, porque él era la cena…_

 _Aterrorizado se levantó de la mesa, huyendo apresuradamente a su habitación, dejando perplejos a todos los presentes, quienes tras un intercambio de miradas, comenzaron a comer… Goku, se refugió tras las puertas del cuarto, sentándose en el piso, aguantándose el hambre y reteniendo las lágrimas que amenazaban salir por su amigo. No podía creer que Lunch hiciera de comer a Oolong y que todos estuvieran de acuerdo en comerlo, es decir, sabía que muchas veces el cerdo ocasionaba problemas y que Lunch ya varias veces lo había amenazado, pero, nunca pensó que fueran ciertas sus amenazas. Lo peor era que al cerrar los ojos, imaginaba tan claramente el pánico que rodeó la cara de su cerdo amigo, y las frases de disculpa que le ofrecía a la chica, que sin piedad alguna, lo amarró para relamerse los labios y susurrarle que su intromisión en su ropa interior había llegado a su fin._

 _No sabía qué hacer, estaba muy asustado del cambio que habían dado la gente con quien compartía hogar, no se sentía capaz de vivir ahí más tiempo, no, si al portarse mal significaba ser la comida, horrorizarse por eso y al final, no tener la cena servida… Decidido se prometió que a la mañana siguiente tomaría sus cosas y regresaría a la montaña Paoz, sí, eso haría y no dejaría que nadie se lo comiera en el intento… Pero eso sería hasta mañana, porque sus ojitos se cerraban ante la oscuridad de la noche y el sin fin de lágrimas que aún derramaba, arrastrándolo a soñar con el pobre de Oolong y lo delicioso que seguramente debió haber estado…_

 _Lunch, tocó a su puerta, sin recibir respuesta, por lo que abrió la puerta encontrándose a Goku tirado en el piso, llenándose de una imagen de ternura, que nunca sentiría con su otra personalidad, así que lo tomó en sus brazos, llevándolo a su cama y escuchando en el proceso sus suplicas para salvar la vida de Oolong, haciendo comprender a la chica el porqué de su huida en la cena… Lunch sonrió, y discretamente, tratando de no despertarlo, le susurró al oído lo que pasó en realidad… Si, Oolong se había metido con sus bragas, pero no lo había cocinado… Sólo no estaba ahí, porque su otro yo, no había sido nada delicada en su castigo… Seguramente a esa hora, la cena estaba servida para Oolong, dentro de las paredes del hospital de la más próxima ciudad._

* * *

 ** _Gracias a todos por leer_**


End file.
